1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to current sensing, and more particularly to sensing overcurrent conditions in a voice coil motor circuit.
2. Related Art
During the lifetime of a data storage device there is a potential for metal debris resulting from internal component wear to come in contact with the coil of the voice coil motor (VCM). Over time this metal could damage the coil causing a short circuit to ground in the VCM drive circuitry. As a result, a large amount of current flowing to ground through the VCM drive circuitry and power supply circuitry can cause the affected printed circuit board assemblies to burn.
Conventionally, electronic fuses (E-fuses) may be used for over voltage and overcurrent protection. However, the response time of an E-fuse is insufficient to prevent damage caused by the rapid discharge of current built up in it in the inductance of the VCM coil resulting from a short circuit to ground.